


O Sole Mio (Oh, My Sunshine)

by ilovesungyeollie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, panwinkweek, pwwday1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 16:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovesungyeollie/pseuds/ilovesungyeollie
Summary: Guanlin and Jihoon are each other’s sun and each other's moon because they both shine so brightly in each other’s presence and reflect each other’s liveliness and happiness.





	O Sole Mio (Oh, My Sunshine)

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally PanWink week! Let's start it off with some fluff~  
> I'm going to upload something every day even if it's short so look forward to it guys!

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon sighs as the train pulls up and he sees the carriages filled with people. There is not an empty seat in sight, leaving Jihoon to stand with the crowd. He shuffles into a corner, wrapping an arm around the pole to keep himself upright.

 

As the train stops at more stations, it gradually gets more crowded. Soon Jihoon is getting squished into the pole, with bodies on either side of him. He cringes and sighs once again, trying to avoid contact with the random strangers.

 

The train stops again and suddenly there are warm arms surrounding Jihoon, pulling him into a firm chest. Jihoon lets out a quiet gasp as he looks up to see his boyfriend smiling down at him.

 

Guanlin is there in all his glory and Jihoon is so glad to see him. Jihoon grins back, wrapping his arms around Guanlin's waist.

 

"Where did you pop out of? I thought you didn't have class today."

 

Guanlin lands a quick peck on Jihoon's forehead before replying.

 

"My lovely boyfriend was in trouble so I had to come and save him."

 

Jihoon chuckles, rolling his eyes. "How did you even find me? There's like hundreds of people on this train."

 

"I know you always get on this carriage because it's close to the stairs."

 

Jihoon makes an O with his mouth before pulling Guanlin close and resting his head contentedly on his chest.

 

"I'm glad you came Lin."

 

-

 

At university, Guanlin sticks to Jihoon, not leaving his side even when Jihoon tells him to go away.

 

"I thought you liked having your boyfriend with you." Guanlin whines with a cute pout, shooting Jihoon puppy eyes.

 

Jihoon sighs, looking away, because he couldn't stand the effect Guanlin had on him. "You're distracting me."

 

"I'm literally just sitting here quietly." Guanlin deadpans, raising one eyebrow.

 

"Exactly!" Jihoon says with a huff, trying to write his notes.

 

Guanlin chuckles and leans closer to Jihoon, sneaking a quick kiss on his cheek. Jihoon jumps, cheeks heating up.

 

"Aigoo my Jihoonie-hyung, we've been dating for a year already and you're still so shy." Guanlin coos, wrapping his arms around Jihoon and squeezing him.

 

Jihoon hits Guanlin (lightly of course) until he lets go and resolutely focuses on his marketing notes.

 

Guanlin returns to sit in his seat properly and props his head up to watch Jihoon in silence, laughing on the inside as Jihoon fidgets under his stare.

 

Not even two minutes later, Jihoon throws down his pen and lets out a big sigh. He whips his head towards Guanlin and speaks in defeat.

 

"Okay, fine, what do you want to do?"

 

Guanlin blinks at him with innocent eyes. "But I didn't say anything?"

 

Jihoon gives him a pointed look, unamused.

 

Guanlin giggles, throwing himself onto Jihoon. "Let's go eat something nice hyung. Chicken maybe?"

 

As soon as the word chicken left Guanlin's mouth, Jihoon was all rainbows and sunshine with a delighted smile on his face. Hurriedly he gathers his papers and pens into his bag and stands up. Guanlin smiles fondly, finding Jihoon's excitement over chicken endlessly endearing.

 

-

 

Bursting into Jihoon's favourite chicken place right outside their university, Jihoon can barely stand still as he grabs a menu and looks through it with gleaming eyes. Guanlin pulls Jihoon into an empty booth, placing a hand on the bouncing boy.

 

“Take it easy hyung. The chicken will be waiting for you, so don’t worry.”

 

Jihoon hums distractedly, flipping between two pages of the menu. After a minute he turns to Guanlin with a pout.

 

“Linlin, I can’t decide which one to get.” Jihoon says with a serious and worried expression. “The honey lemon chicken or the sweet and spicy one… or the secret sauce chicken?!”

 

Guanlin chuckles at Jihoon’s troubled face and slings an arm round his shoulders. Leaning in he says, “We can just get them all.”

 

Jihoon still looks concerned. “I can eat a lot of chicken, but not that much. Plus it’s not cheap for three plates.”

 

“We can get half half for two of them and one plate for the third flavour. Then if we have leftovers we can just take it home.”

 

“Oh yeah, that’s perfect. Wow Lin you’re so smart.” Jihoon says, bright smile back on his face.

 

Guanlin snorts. “You’re so silly hyung.”

 

As per Guanlin’s suggestion, the two of them get half half of the honey lemon and secret sauce chicken and one plate of sweet and spicy. Jihoon digs in immediately, stomach already growling from the delicious smell wafting from the chicken. He goes straight for the secret sauce chicken and moans in delight.

 

“This is great. I still can’t figure out what they put into this sauce. How can it taste this good?”

 

Guanlin shrugs, watching Jihoon eating enthusiastically. He loves it when Jihoon looks like he doesn’t have a single worry in the world except how to finish all the food in front of him.

 

Jihoon had already devoured half the chicken before he realised Guanlin hadn’t eaten anything. He looks at Guanlin in rolls his eyes.

 

“Stop staring at me and eat.”

 

Guanlin folds his arms and leans on the table, face moving closer to Jihoon.

 

“I’m full just from watching you eat.”

 

Jihoon blushes and almost chokes on his food. He huffs and pushes Guanlin away.

 

“Shut up and help me eat.”

 

Guanlin chuckles, finally picking up a piece of fried chicken.

 

-

 

An hour later it’s already late afternoon and the sun is rapidly setting. The dazzling orange rays hit the couple’s back, keeping them warm as the soft breeze of night starts to pick up. Guanlin and Jihoon are leisurely walking back to Jihoon’s apartment, linked hands swinging between them. In Jihoon’s other hand he is carrying a plastic bag with their leftover chicken.

 

Jihoon turns his head and smiles as he takes in Guanlin’s side profile. The perfectly styled black hair, tall nose and sharp jawline; Guanlin’s good looks never fails to take Jihoon’s breath away and every day he marvels at how lucky he is to have Guanlin all to himself. Guanlin is the sweetest and most caring boyfriend and Jihoon feels like the happiest boy on earth.

 

Guanlin feels Jihoon’s eyes on him so he turns to look at Jihoon with a grin.

 

“What?”

 

Jihoon shakes his head, not saying anything, and grins back cutely.

 

Abruptly, Guanlin stops walking and pulls Jihoon towards him. Jihoon lets out a short exclamation before he feels soft lips meeting his own. Jihoon immediately melts and he kisses Guanlin back eagerly.

 

When they finally break away from each other, Guanlin and Jihoon are both out of breath with pink cheeks and wide smiles. Guanlin pulls Jihoon into his arms, pressing their foreheads together. At this distance, Guanlin can count Jihoon’s eyelashes and Jihoon can feel Guanlin’s breath against his nose.

 

“Jihoon-hyung, you know, I love you so much.”

 

Jihoon winds his arms tightly around Guanlin’s waist and beams.

 

“I know, and I love you more, Lin-ah.”


End file.
